Wish
by BlueFox of the Moon
Summary: Marik had always wanted to be alone on his birthday for reasons only his family knew. Of course that changes with the arrival of someone special. With his friends around, and her by his side, there's only one wish he can make.Belatedbday fic.:MarikOC:.


AN: -facepalm- I so fail at deadlines. I tried getting this up by Christmas time at the latest...yeah, of course that didn't happen -sweatdrop- Un-beta'd and probably ooc at times. Bleh. Fail.

Anyway, just to make sure everyone's on the right page here: Marik is the hikari, Malik is the yami.

Summary; Marik had always wanted to be alone on his birthday for reasons only his family knew. Of course that changes with the arrival of someone special. With his friends around, and her by his side, there's only one wish he can make. .:MarikOC:. Happy belated birthday, Marik! Slight angst.

Disc; If I owned YGO, I'd be making a lot of money. Only person I own is Ranna.

* * *

.Wish.

Christmas time. It was a time for celebration, cheer, eggnog, and everything else that came along with this festive holiday. Was there anything else? No? Seriously, there had to be something else. Oh, yes. There was just one more thing.

It was his birthday.

No, correction: two days. There was still two days before the jolliest holiday of the year and yet everywhere it seemed that Christmas was already here. Marik gave an aggravated growl, closing the curtains in the living room window, separating himself from the snow-decorated world.

Today was the day he was given life, yet it was also the day his mother's was taken. Since he was young, Ishizu and Rishid had told him, over and over, that it was not his fault, that there was no possible way that he could be the reason that their mother was gone, yet that thought stayed in his mind —festering, boiling, seething over the years. And now, with Battle City in the distant past, everything that had happened, everything that he had done over the years, came crashing down on him. Why on this day in particular? Who knows. Marik didn't care.

What would his mother say if she saw him now? After all that he had done? Would she scorn and detest him? Would she forgive him? He almost scoffed at the thought.

She could never forgive him for what he had done.

Even now, he didn't truly believe that everyone had forgiven him, despite their protests at the accusation. Another sigh escaped his lips as dulled lavender stared into the blank TV screen.

_Joy to the world,_ _the savior reigns_

_Let Earth receive her King!_

Marik growled, the first verse of that all too annoying song ringing through his ears. The carolers had arrived. Great. He closed his eyes, wishing that they would just pass the door to the three room apartment and leave him alone.

Let him wallow in his worthlessness–alone.

Alone in that small apartment of three rooms, a home to four. Ishizu and Rishid, despite their better judgment, left their little brother alone on his request; it was the only real thing he had asked for on his supposed special day. And so they did as he asked, knowing full well that letting him simmer in his self-loathing wasn't going to do anyone good. Even his dark allowed him a day reprieved, going off to who knows where–probably off causing havoc where his light wouldn't be able to touch him. It didn't really matter; Malik knew Marik wasn't going to be in the mood to reprimand him. Ishizu maybe, but Marik no.

At the thought of his other half, yet another sigh left the young Egyptian's lips. It had been so long–already a year? Malik had been granted a body of his own after that whole escapade**(1)**; it was a wonder how Domino was even standing with not only one darkness embodied, but three.

Then again, with one being the pharaoh, the other being a tomb robber and the last a tomb keeper, somehow things were going to balance out. Somehow. Things always did.

But even with that thought, Marik couldn't bring himself to keep his thought away from the bitterness of today.

Voices passed and for a moment, he thought he was safe from those happy songs. That is, until the bell rang. Of course, he ignored it. The ringing of the bells continued, echoing throughout the room, the halls, all throughout the apartment until it became reminiscent of that one song that so many were fond of this time of year. Carol of the Bells, was it called?

_Ring._

Eye twitch.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Ra damn it!" Marik cursed, finally standing up and storming over to the door. If he saw even one caroler on the steps, Ra help him, he was going to–

"Marik!"

The boy's eyes widened as a body collided with his own, arms wrapping around his neck in an embrace that was allowed by only a few. It was probably because he was used to Malik's constant pouncing that Marik was able to keep his balance, stumbling back only a few steps before straightening up. He raised a brow at the bundle of black, white, and blue in his arms, an amused grin slowly coming onto his face.

"Is this your way of trying to surprise me?" he asked.

The person raised her raven head, revealing bright, amethyst orbs to the male before her, an innocent smile upon her lips. "Did it work?"

Marik's grin faded into a soft, sincere smile, the dullness in his lavender gaze lifting, becoming just a little bit brighter. "Maybe." He pulled her closer into his home and used his toe to kick the door closed, keeping that incessant cold, white sand stuff away. "Now," he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, "why is the princess running away from her palace on her birthday? And to Japan, no less."

The girl rolled her eyes and stepped away from his embrace, dropping a bag onto the floor before reaching down and untying her boots. "I told you I was going to be spending this holiday with you. Ishizu picked me up from the airport, but she said she didn't want to come inside for some reason." She lifted her gaze then, lavender meeting darkened violet. "What's wrong?"

Marik didn't say a word.

"It's your birthday, aren't you happy?"

"It's your birthday too. For that, I'm happy."

"But it's–"

"The day my mother died."

All possible words died on her lips. Marik resisted the urge to grin at her stupefied expression and instead chose to return to the couch, bringing his legs close to him and resting his head against his knees. It was only a few seconds later that he felt the space next to him dip and arms wrapped around his frame. He did not move, and she did not say a word.

He was grateful for that.

"You know," her soft, almost hesitant voice finally penetrated the strange silence about the room, "you might not be happy it's your birthday because of your mom…but I'm sure she's happy that it is."

Marik raised his head, just barely, enough to see her. "Ranna?"

She smiled a smile that could melt any heart. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to spend the day she gave life to you moping around doing nothing."

"But–"

"No buts, Mr. Mopey-pants!" She got up and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "You never told me about this little detail, so you need to pay!" Completely ignoring the confused look on her friend's face, Ranna pulled on his arms, bringing the male to his feet and spun around the room, music be damned. Her laughter was contagious, and soon Marik even found himself laughing at their ridiculous dancing.

Maybe…maybe his birthday wasn't so bad. He _did_ enjoy this day, one year ago, with Ranna by his side, after all.

"There's that smile." The male looked down, blinking. It only made her smile more. "You look better when you're smiling, Marik," she said. "Especially that smile."

He didn't say anything in response, merely gazing into her amethyst pools. It was only now that he recognized the amber color that rimmed her irises–the remembrance of what had happened**(2)**. As his mind reflected on things past, his hand moved of its own accord, rising and placing itself upon her tanned cheek. His thumb moved and caressed her skin, causing minute tremors of pleasure to run up her spine.

It wasn't the first time he had done this, so why was it now that it caused such a sensation through her? Ranna didn't know, nor did she care to know. Marik was content now, more or less; he was smiling. That was all she needed.

Now the stage was set.

_Ring._

The echo was the exact thing that was needed to break whatever trance Marik was in. He jerked his hand away and immediately turned toward the foyer, though didn't make a move to go near it.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Ranna questioned, the soft blush that coated her cheeks thankfully hidden by the color of her skin, just a few shades lighter than Marik's own.

"They're probably just carolers," the male replied, eyes going anywhere but toward the girl beside him.

Ranna rolled her eyes and put her petite hands on his shoulder, turned him around, and placed them against his back (where those scars, those horrible, horrible scars, made their home), pushing him toward the hall. "Probably, but they're just trying to spread some Christmas cheer." Marik muttered something under his breath, but didn't fight as the girl steered him toward the door.

With a sigh, the male opened said door and was met with a face he did not know, carrying an acoustic guitar, draped in a warm-looking coat and Santa hat. Behind him were children of varying ages, each with smiles on their faces. It was like the cold wasn't affecting them at all, their singing and laughter, merriment and joy, keeping them warm. The man gave the children one look, and they began their songs.

Marik wanted nothing more than to slam the door in their faces, for their songs were about something that he did not believe in at all. In fact, this whole holiday was such a mystery to him; it was a wonder why he and his family were bothering to celebrate with it at all. But with each word that was sung, each verse, each smiling face…the saying was true after all. Smiles really were contagious. Or was that laughter? It didn't matter: the children were providing plenty of both.

"Merry Christmas!" they cheered, after the last of their songs.

"Merry Christmas," Marik returned the greeting, nodding his head just a bit. The man with the guitar gave him a smile, for he saw that tiny sparkle in Marik's lavender orbs: a sparkle of something so akin to hope, to wish for on this season.

"Merry Christmas! Thank you!" Ranna waved her thanks and many, if not all, the children returned her enthusiasm. Marik knew that if he didn't hold onto her hand, she would've surely glomped those poor children. But then again, seeing those smiles, they probably wouldn't have minded all that much.

With a final wave, she closed the door and leaned against its wooden surface, smiling softly at the teen before her. "See, it wasn't that bad. You were smiling even."

Marik shrugged. "I suppose." Ranna rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the male. "Come on, we can watch a movie or something back in the living room." He was rewarded with her smile.

"'Kay!"

They had gotten five steps down the hall between the door rang yet again. Marik groaned and refused to meet the other Egyptian's gaze. He knew he would cave if he saw those puppy-dog eyes that he knew she was doing.

"Oh, just open the door, Marik!" Ranna finally huffed. "Open it or you won't get your birthday present!"

Marik just rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. "Doesn't matter, you didn't need to get me anything and you know it."

A knowing grin erupted on the girl's pretty features. "Then why are you opening the door?"

Before Marik could give a retort, the partially opened door was flung open, revealing not only his siblings' beautiful smiles, but also Yugi's beaming face, Bakura's ever arrogant grin, Ryou's shy, but genuine smile, Malik's Cheshire grin, and the smiling, friendly faces of Atem, Anzu, Honda, and even Jounouchi.

"Happy Birthday, Marik!"

Too stunned for words, the male in question could only gape at the people at his doorstep. He didn't need to do anything, however, because soon after the greeting was said, his ever _loveable_ yami pounced, wrapping his arms around his look-a-like and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hikari! Happy, happy birthday!" Malik cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday, now can we get out of the stupid cold?" Bakura growled, visibly shaking from said weather temperature. Even after three thousand years, the Thief King was still not used to the cold. Even Atem couldn't help but agree with the former thief. Throughout all those years, he had shared a body with Yugi, so the cold didn't affect him as much, but now that he had a body to call his own…the former Pharaoh had found a new enemy.

With that said, everyone ushered themselves inside, Ranna laughing all the way. She had to help Rishid pry the overly hyper yami off the birthday boy, after all.

Now that everyone was well situated inside the Ishtars' cozy living room, Marik realized that each and every one of them had brought something, whether it be music (Anzu), a birthday cake (dear, sweet Ishizu), food and drinks (Jou and Honda), games (Yugi and Atem), cookies (Ryou and Bakura…mainly Ryou), and even decorations (loyal Rishid). Within thirty minutes–and so much pointless, yet nonetheless entertaining, bickering between Jou and Honda–all the decorations were up, streamers hung from the ceiling, and everyone was seated around the still shocked birthday celebrant. Celebrants, if Ranna counted, but seeing as she was as happy as she ever is, she looked more like one of the friends that came to celebrate a dear person's day of birth.

"Guys…" Marik's gaze went from one person to the next, his features relaxing and ultimately turning into one of happiness, gratefulness. "Thank you…"

"There's no need to thank us," Yugi said, smacking Jounouchi's hand as he tried to grab another cookie. "We…we actually had no idea when your birthday was." He looked guilty now. "You never told us, but we never asked either so…could you forgive us?"

Before Marik could say a word, Bakura growled, "Why should he do anything? He's the one who didn't tell anyone shit."

Ryou gaped, slapping his yami's arm. "Bakura!"

"What?! It's the truth!"

"Bakura–"

"Don't start with me, Pharaoh!" Bakura's crimson tinted, russet eyes glared. "Have any of you ever thought that there was a reason he never told anyone?"

Silence. No, that thought never came.

The former tomb robber scoffed and settled himself against the couch, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Marik turned to him and smiled a small smile. _Thank you_. From the corner of his eye, Bakura saw it and answered by tsking and looking away. _Never mention this again._

"Anyway," Anzu broke the silence that was starting to palpate, "we all know now. Who wants cake?"

Everyone cheered and Marik dove for the tasty dessert, lifting it high above the table. Why? To save it from his yami of course, who was now sprawled across the living room table.

"Malik," Mairk sighed, "can't you behave, just this once?"

The dark grinned at his light. "Nope."

Marik rolled his eyes and shoved Malik off the table, returning the cake. Ishizu came over and placed the candles around, lighting them one by one. "Make a wish, brother. Ranna."

Marik thought for a moment, spared a glance toward the girl (who also glanced at him) and grinned. "Got mine."

"And I mine," Ranna said, unconsciously leaning onto the male beside her. And together, they blew out their cake. At least, they would have, if Malik or Jounouchi could hold in their sweet tooth. Even before the last candle was out, the two dived toward the cake–and hit each other instead.

Everyone had their laughs and their cake. It was a wonderful evening, and a wonderful birthday, Marik had to admit. He had not only his family, but his friends with him on this day. This would be the second year–in a row, too–that he hadn't spent it alone. Maybe, hopefully, it wouldn't be the last.

"Okay!" Jounouchi punched the air, calling all attention to him. "Time ta open presents!" Marik could only laugh as multitudes of brightly colored boxes surrounded him. "Open mine first!"

"No way!" Honda cried. "Mine!"

"Shouldn't he open Ishizu or Rishid's first…?" Ryou wondered aloud. Yugi and Atem agreed.

"It's his choice, yadounushi," Bakura said, throwing a wrapped gift at his former host. "Let him choose what to open first."

Despite the voices all around him, there was one that stood out, even to Marik. He turned to the girl who shared his birthday with him, his very own light. "Ranna?"

She smiled and handed him a small, rectangular, violet box topped with a golden ribbon. And when he took it from her hands, everyone else became quiet. His fingers gently grazed over the ribbon before he took it off and lifted the lid, peering inside, blinking. Inside was a small bunch of red and white berries surrounded by thick, green leaves bound together with a deep purple bow. A puzzled expression overtook his face as he lifted the decoration above his head, ignoring the soft giggling and aww's from the people around him.

"What is it?" he asked. Certainly it wasn't any plant that was found in Egypt. Granted, there weren't many plants with such leafy leaves in his sandy homeland, but still.

Ranna only grinned a grin she had learned from the blonde himself and leaned in, gently pressing her lips against his own, lingering there for only a moment before pulling away. "It's called a Mistletoe," she explained, the softest trances of pink adorning her cheeks. "It's…part of the holiday, from what Anzu had told me."

The blonde shot the aforementioned girl a look (who merely smiled innocently and shrugged) and shook his head before returning his gaze toward the fidgeting girl beside him. "A Mistletoe, hm?" he mused and placed it over Ranna's head. Not hesitating in the least, he leaned forward and mirrored her actions, this time their kiss lasting just a bit longer than the first.

It would have lasted longer, everyone was sure, if it weren't for the flash of light that signaled a moment of time being captured. The two pulled away, identical traces of pink across their cheeks, only to see a smiling Rishid holding a camera.

"Memories," was all he said.

Everyone laughed and the festivities continued on. But not before the two took a glance at the other and shared a smile, both leaning forward enough that their foreheads touched.

"Happy birthday, Marik," she whispered.

Marik softly smiled, already losing himself in the depths of her amethyst pools, amber edges nearly glowing. "Happy birthday, Ranna. Thank you."

"Hikari! Ranna!" Malik called, appearing out of nowhere between the two. He smirked as both elicited a yelp and pulled away from the other. "What did you wish for?!"

The two glanced at the other, a single thought running through both their minds.

_It already came true._

* * *

**(1);** I guess it can refer to Battle City, but really refers to that one untitled YGO story I have not yet posted on here. Since it's not even posted, Battle City would just have to do, since if I said anything, it would spoil a lot of the plot of my story -sweatdrop-

**(2);** Once again, refers to untitled story. Bleh, maybe I should've posted that first instead of this? Oh well, haven't even gotten that far writing it yet -facepalm-

RR?


End file.
